


a dreary midnight conversation in the cold light of a window

by TheAwkwardUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, it's just what the title says it is, like idk what to call this, um fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardUnicorn/pseuds/TheAwkwardUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's what the title says it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dreary midnight conversation in the cold light of a window

**Author's Note:**

> um so i'm back? i haven't post in like four months and that's because i literally have no idea what to write for the next chapter in 'The Darkness' so yeah. 
> 
> but here's a little destiel drabble because i wanted to write something and i just wrote whatever the fuck down.
> 
> (it's really short i'm sorry woops)  
> (and also i wrote it in like five minutes)

it’s on the days when the cold air blows through the open window, hitting his bare chest, sending shivers down his spine, that he wonders, _why me?_

 

it’s the nights when his lover, sleep soft and groggy, looks up and says, “please come back to me,” that he thinks, _i don’t deserve this._

 

his lover sighs, pushing the comforter off of his naked body, and he gets up and walks over to him.

 

“come back,” he says, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s familiar waist.

 

“yeah,” the taller man says, and turns, and he can just see a glimpse of the ocean blue in the shorter man’s eyes, and he offers a faint smile, slipping out of his lover’s embrace and back into bed.

 

he dreams of blue eyes and the smell of drift wood and sea water, and the cold grey clouds of a rainy afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> also have any of you seen the force awakens because yes it was so good okay okay
> 
> (ps i ship poe/finn and kylo ren/hux and also my headcanon is that rey is ace)


End file.
